


Before the world broke

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Angst, Dark, Drug Abuse, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: „Odešel bys?“ zeptal se Dean, než ho napadlo, že vlastně ani nechce slyšet odpověď, protože co jiného mu mohl Cas říct, než ano? Samozřejmě, že by odešel, kdyby mohl. Kdyby měl kam. „Kdybys tehdy věděl, jak to dopadne?“
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Before the world broke

„Bývalo to dobré,“ řekl Dean tomu druhému Deanovi, tomu, který přišel z úplně jiného světa, a který nic nevěděl. „Já a Cas,“ pokračoval, když se ten druhý Dean zatvářil zmateně. Dean – _druhý Dean_ – se hodně často tvářil zmateně. 

Deanovi to lezlo na nervy. 

„Bývalo to dobré, víš? Nějakou dobu.“ Posměšně si odfrkl, když druhý Dean překvapeně zamrkal. Aha, takže on a _jeho_ Castiel spolu ještě nebyli tak daleko. Druhý Dean si dost možná ještě ani nepřipustil, že by kdy vůbec mohl chtít Case. Bylo to skoro směšné, kdyby měl být upřímný. Jeho mladší, nevinný dvojník, který trávil své nekonečné dny tím, že se honil za příšerami a neměl tušení, co ho čeká. No, teď už asi měl. „Takže já mu řekl, že mi na něm záleží, on řekl, že chce být se mnou…“ řekl, aby mu vysvětlil situaci. Pokrčil rameny. „Bylo to fajn. Nějakou dobu to bylo vážně fajn, než se to celé zase posralo.“ 

Druhý Dean potřásl hlavou. „O čem to sakra mluvíš?“ zeptal se, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli to chce vůbec slyšet. Pravděpodobně to nechtěl slyšet. Ne, to byla blbost. Žádné _pravděpodobně_. _Rozhodně_ to nechtěl slyšet. 

„Jako by sis ještě nezvykl, že kdykoli máš něco, co je fajn, vždycky, když dostaneš to, co jsi chtěl, tak se to posere.“ Dean mírně přimhouřil oči a skoro se nenáviděl za to, jak si to užívá, to, že mu může zlikvidovat všechny iluze, co mu ještě zbývaly. A Dean jich nikdy moc neměl. „My dva jsme ten samý člověk, Deane. Nemáme nárok být šťastní. Nikdy jsme neměli.“ 

Tohle byla ta nejhorší pravda v jeho životě. Že může dělat cokoli, ale nikdy to doopravdy nevyjde. Že to pro něj nikdy nedopadne dobře, že ho nečeká žádný zatracený happyend. Nevyšlo to s mámou, nevyšlo to s tátou ani se Sammym, a když se v jednu slabou chvilku odvážil sám sobě namluvit, že by to možná mohlo vyjít s Casem, jen _možná_, dopadlo to úplně stejně jako pokaždé. Na hovno. Dean nechápal, proč se vlastně pořád ještě obtěžuje. 

„Vždycky, když to chvíli vypadá dobře, něco se podělá a máš z toho další otevřenou bránu do pekla nebo další apokalypsu nebo něco takového. Ztraceného bratra nebo bratra, kterého si na sebe oblékl Lucifer, nebo bratra, který zase začal cucat krev. Byznys jako vždycky. Ještě že nás není víc.“ 

Druhý Dean polkl, oči rozevřené doširoka, a Dean se nepobaveně usmál. „Příběh našeho života.“ 

***

„Pěkně jsi toho kluka vyděsil, víš o tom?“ ozval se za ním Casův hlas, mírně zastřený alkoholem nebo drogami nebo kdoví čím přesně, a Dean se zarazil na místě a povzdychl si. Ramena mu klesla. Až potom se otočil. 

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil klidně a Cas naklonil hlavu na stranu (To jeho zatracené gesto, které Deanovi vždycky připadalo tak fascinující. Dean _zbožňoval_ tohle gesto. Dean vždycky jenom zíral, když Cas nakláněl hlavu na stranu, jako by nerozuměl světu okolo sebe, a Dean nemohl uvěřit, že Cas i po všech těch letech to zatracené gesto pořád ještě dělá.) a protočil oči. 

(A ano, Dean nenáviděl _tohle_ gesto, tohle gesto bylo nové, až v tomhle jejich postapokalyptickém světě.) 

„Roztomilé,“ prohlásil Cas a nepřestával na něj zírat. Jeho pohled byl intenzivní jako vždycky, a to byla jedna z těch nejhorších věcí – že se změnilo úplně všechno, ale Casovy oči byly pořád stejné. I když už se na něj dávno nedíval stejně jako dřív. Jen další ze všech těch ztrát. Dean si dávno zvykl. „Přišel za mnou, protože jsi mu evidentně povyprávěl pěknou historku o tom, že než šel svět do háje, bývali jsme šťastný páreček. Myslím, že jsi mu tím svým příběhem úplně nepomohl. Nejspíš ještě teď sedí někde v rohu a zírá do zdi, zachumlaný pod dekou.“ 

Dean pokrčil rameny. „Nemá tady co dělat, pokud nezvládne trochu informací navíc.“ 

„Nepřišel sem tak úplně dobrovolně, nebo snad ano? Říkáš to, jako by se nemohl dočkat, až bude tady, a teď byl zklamaný, že to nevyšlo tak, jak čekal.“ 

Dean se skoro zasmál. Hořce. Trhnul ramenem a šel si sednout naproti Case. „Nikdo sem nepřišel tak úplně dobrovolně,“ prohodil a Cas zvedl obočí, ale přikývl na souhlas. 

To byla jedna z mála věcí, na kterých se pořád ještě dokázali shodnout. Že to dřív bývalo lepší. Že kdyby si mohli vybrat, byli by všichni do jednoho někde úplně jinde (a od Case znělo tohle strašně, protože mohl být někde jinde, Cas zůstal jenom kvůli němu, nebýt Deana, Case by ani nenapadlo zůstat na Zemi, zůstat mezi lidmi, dát se zamíchat do celé té aféry s novou apokalypsou). Že mají minimální šanci, spíš žádnou. Že sex je dobrý, pokud potřebujete na chvíli zapomenout na to všechno, co se děje okolo vás. 

Cas se na něj podíval, jeho oči temné. „Předpokládám, že tohle je jedna z věcí, ve kterých máš pravdu.“ 

***

„Je to moje vina, že jo?“ zeptal se Dean chraplavě. „Všechno je to moje vina.“ 

Cas neřekl ani slovo a Dean se s dlouhým výdechem obrátil na záda a okamžitě se zašklebil. Byl si celkem jistý, že má plná záda škrábanců. Ne že by si toho všiml, když vznikly. Ve skutečnosti měl úplně jiné starosti, když vznikly, a možná na tom doopravdy ani nezáleželo. Obojí to byla parodie, nic víc. Jenom parodie na něco, co bývalo pěkné. 

Parodie na něco, co dřív možná něco znamenalo. 

„Samozřejmě,“ odpověděl Cas a Dean se zašklebil do stropu, ale nepodíval se na něj. Jenom Cas, samozřejmě. Jenom Cas by dokázal říct něco takového člověku, se kterým pořád ještě leží v posteli, protože byl asi jediný, komu chyběl i ten nejmenší náznak taktu. Ne že by teď, v téhle době, někomu nějak moc taktu zbývalo. 

„Díky, Casi,“ prohlásil a pomalu se posadil. Tenká deka se mu svezla do pasu a cestou odhalila několik jizev. Některé staré, dost staré na to, aby je měl i jeho dvojník. Z té nejnovější ještě trčelo pár stehů – drobná řezná rána na boku. Ale nezvedl se, zůstal sedět, zády opřený o čelo postele. Stejně nebylo kam jít, pokud si nechtěl jít zastřílet někam na terč nebo se zabarikádovat v koupelně a trochu se vymáchat ve věčně studené vodě. „Vždycky jsi dokázal povzbudit.“ 

Cas si dlouze povzdychl a otočil se na bok, aby na něj viděl. Kolena si přitáhl k bradě a při tom pohybu se mírně zamračil. Dean se na okamžik cítil skoro provinile. 

„Deane,“ začal Cas asi tak pomalu, jako by mluvil s dítětem, které je buďto nedoslýchavé nebo má inteligenci jako mořský koník. „Celou tu dobu, co tě znám, jsi vždycky trpěl představou, že je všechno tvoje vina. Bez ohledu na to, o co šlo. Musíš být trochu _konkrétnější_, pokud chceš pořádnou odpověď.“ 

Dean se prudce nadechl a zaskřípal zuby, jenže Cas měl pravdu. Cas měl nakonec vždycky pravdu. Možná ne zrovna ten nejlepší úsudek – Jako když se rozhodl zůstat, kvůli němu, i když měl šanci odejít. I když ho jeho sourozenci volali. – ale nakonec měl vždycky pravdu. Dean na sebe vždycky bral vinu i za věci, které nemohl nijak ovlivnit. Ovšem tohle… 

„_Sam_,“ procedil mezi zuby, jako by to snad bylo potřeba. Cas nebyl idiot. Dobře věděl, o čem Dean mluví. Musel vědět, protože zatraceně dobře věděl, že Dean prakticky na nic jiného nemyslí. „Měl jsem ho zabít, když jsem měl možnost. Je to moje vina, co se z něho stalo.“ 

Casovi se roztřásla ramena a Deana na vteřinu napadlo, že se snad rozbrečel, a jak pitomá myšlenka to vůbec byla? Nikdy Case neviděl brečet. Ne když se rozhodl zůstat, ne když se všechno posralo, ne když zjistil, že i kdyby se chtěl vrátit domů, už nemá jak. „Casi?“ zamumlal slabě, tak slabě, že skoro sám sebe neslyšel, a pak si uvědomil, že se Cas směje. Tlumeně a hořce, ale Cas se _smál_.

„Deane,“ dostal ze sebe Cas a pořád, sakra, pořád se nepřestával smát, až se mu třásla ramena. „Buď upřímný. Opravdu si myslíš, že bys Sama dokázal zabít, i kdybys věděl, co se stane? Protože tehdy ti taky říkali, co se stane, a stejně jsi to neudělal.“ 

Dean se roztřeseně nadechl. „Myslím…“

Cas zakroutil hlavou. „Nikdy bys mu neublížil. Oba to víme.“ Jeho pohled byl tvrdý, skoro ledový a Cas býval vždycky ten, který měl pro Deana pochopení, býval ten, který měl pochopení pro lidstvo, ještě předtím, než se stal prakticky jeho součástí. Vždycky se díval na svět kolem sebe jako na něco úžasného, na něco _nového_, jako by tam nebyl už ve chvíli, kdy se první ryba vyplazila na souš a nadechla se vzduchu a přežila to. Dean nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se z něj stalo, po pár letech s ním. Co z něj Dean udělal. 

To byl přesně ten důvod, proč by Dean neměl mít pěkné věci. Dean si nikdy nezasloužil pěkné věci, přesně tak, jak řekl svému dvojníkovi z minulosti nebo z alternativní reality nebo odkud že to vlastně byl. 

„On by mohl,“ řekl tiše a Cas na chvíli zůstal mlčet, a pak se překulil na druhý bok a posadil se na okraj postele. Se zívnutím se natáhl k židli, pečlivě přistavené k posteli tak, aby mohla fungovat jako noční stolek, vzal do ruky jednu z ručně ubalených cigaret a zapálil si. Dean přejel pohledem po jeho zádech a pokoušel se nepředstavovat si, že přesně na těchto zádech bývala křídla, a nejspíš by tam pořád ještě byla, kdyby ho Cas kdysi nevytáhl z pekla. 

Dean uhnul pohledem. „Možná by to mohl udělat on,“ pokračoval neochotně. „Když vidí, co se tady děje. Musí to udělat ve svém světě, nebo ne? Napravit to?“ 

Cas se na něj podíval, prsty kolem cigarety. „Víš, že pokud to změní…“ Zvedl obočí, jako by očekával, že to Dean dořekne za něj, a když na něj Dean zůstal jenom beze slova zírat, rozhodl se pokračovat, jeho hlas ještě hlubší než obvykle. Drsnější. „Pokud se vrátí do svého světa a zabije tam Sama, ve svojí době, předtím, než si ho oblékne Lucifer… Zmizíme. To je ti jasné, nebo ne? Zmizíme. Celá tahle realita.“ 

Dean polkl a kousl se do tváře, aby se nezasmál. „Co mě se týká, Casi,“ prohlásil, „nebyla by to žádná velká škoda.“ 

***

Dean – ten druhý Dean, ten, co byl pořád tak otravně zmatený a trochu vytřeštěný, protože tohle celé bylo poněkud mimo jeho zkušenosti – nebyl nikde k nalezení. 

Cas taky ne, což bylo možná ještě horší, jenže Dean si byl celkem hodně jistý, že nejsou spolu. I kdyby byli někde spolu, Dean si byl _velice_ jistý, že tráví čas tím, že Cas vykládá nějakou hezkou historku nebo si možná balí nějakého dalšího jointa nebo snad prohrabává svoji bezednou zásobu omamných prostředků, a druhý Dean ho nejspíš poslouchá se slzami v očích nebo tak něco. Nic, co by někomu uškodilo, kromě jeho vlastní hrdosti. Nejspíš. 

Na druhou stranu, druhý Dean byl trochu pako a bylo tak trochu, možná hodně, možné, že sobě nebo někomu jinému zadělává na nějaký pořádný problém. Vyptával se na to, co se přesně stalo, pokud byl někdo ochotný něco mu říct. Strkal nos někam, kam neměl. 

To bylo s dvojníky z jiné reality tak trochu pravidlo, nebo ne? 

Minimálně to vypadalo, že druhý Dean zatím nezpůsobil žádný velký rozruch, protože když Dean procházel táborem, aby se po něm podíval, nikdo se po něm neotáčel. Nikdo si ho vlastně ani moc nevšímal, až na – no, až na Chucka, který se mračil a mračil, jedno obočí zdvižené. 

„Co,“ zabručel Dean a oplatil mu zamračení. 

Chuck rozhodil ruce. „Nic jsem neřekl,“ prohlásil a rozhlédl se okolo sebe, jako by se obával, že ho někdo uslyší. „Ale jestli hledáš druhého Deana,“ na okamžik se odmlčel, aby se ještě víc zamračil, a Dean se zašklebil, protože jedna věc byla, když takhle tomu chlápkovi říkal sám, a něco úplně jiného bylo to od někoho _slyšet_. „Viděl jsem ho s Casem.“ 

A to bylo přesně to, co Dean nechtěl slyšet, takže super. Protočil oči. Ramena mu klesla. 

Chuck se poškrábal za krkem. „Je všechno v pořádku?“ 

Dean si někdy říkal, jak je možné, že ze všech lidí zrovna Chuck přežil konec světa. 

***

„Tak kde je?“ zeptal se Dean Case hned, jak se zběžně rozhlédl po jeho chatce. Kde kromě Case pro jednou nikdo nebyl. Fajn změna. Dean byl až příliš zvyklý potkávat v Casově chatce spoustu jiných lidí. Cas nebyl nijak výrazně vybíravý, ne v tomto novém světě. 

Cas se k němu zmateně otočil. „Oh, ahoj Deane. Dlouho jsem tě neviděl,“ oznámil a protřel si oči. Vypadal trochu, jako by ho Dean probudil, a to byla jedna z věcí, na které si Dean nikdy nezvykl. Asi ani nezvykne. 

„Víš co, ten druhý Dean se mi líbí víc,“ oznámil Cas a když Dean trhnul ramenem, mírně se na něj usmál, jeho pohled trochu nesoustředěný. „Je roztomilý. Takový nezkažený.“ 

„Co sis vzal tentokrát?“ zeptal se ho Dean podrážděně, a Cas jenom protočil oči a neřekl ani slovo. 

Dean nesnášel ten Casův nový hloupý zvyk. Předpokládal, že dává smysl, jistým podivným způsobem. Cas přišel o hodně, když se rozhodl zůstat na Zemi – zůstat s Deanem, protože to bylo to, o co šlo doopravdy, když se všechno podtrhlo a sečetlo – a nebyly to jenom jeho schopnosti. Přišel o všechno, co ho dělalo tím, čím byl, ze dne na den, a Dean dokázal pochopit, že je toho na něj příliš, že občas potřebuje trochu utišit všechno to lidské, co najednou cítí, nebo možná připomenout sám sobě, jaký to byl pocit, když létal. Možná zapomenout. 

Dean, který měl víc než bohaté zkušenosti s pozměňováním vlastní reality pomocí alkoholu, tomu rozuměl, možná víc než většina ostatních. A přesto ho vytáčelo, když tak Case viděl. S mírně nepřítomným pohledem a zorničkami, které reagují na světlo s drobným zpožděním, se studenýma rukama a několikadenním strništěm. 

To on mohl za to, co se z Case stalo. Byla to jeho vina, a Dean mlčky zuřil pokaždé, když Case viděl pod vlivem nějakého dalšího jedu. Ne, ne Case. Ne doopravdy. Cas mohl ještě pořád být ten malý, dokonalý andílek, kterým byl, když se poznali. To Dean byl ten, kdo měl špatný vliv na lidi, Dean byl ten, kdo zničil každého, na kom mu kdy záleželo. Bylo to něco v něm, co lidi okolo nutilo odcházet a umírat a opouštět ho, a Dean byl naštvaný sám na sebe za to, že dovolil, aby s ním Cas zůstal. 

Měl ho poslat pryč, hned tehdy, na začátku. Možná kdyby to udělal, Cas by byl se svojí rodinou. Nebyl by jenom člověk, unavený tím, co ho potkalo, polovinu času na drogách. 

„Odešel bys?“ zeptal se ho, než ho napadlo, že vlastně ani nechce slyšet odpověď, protože co jiného mu mohl Cas říct, než ano? Samozřejmě, že by odešel, kdyby mohl. Kdyby měl kam. „Kdybys tehdy věděl, jak to dopadne?“ 

Cas na něj na pár vteřin zůstal jenom beze slova zírat. A pak si povzdychl a natáhl se na záda na postel, boty pořád na nohách. Paže si zkřížil za hlavou. Zahleděl se do stropu. Jeho ticho bylo ohlušující. „Ne,“ prohlásil po chvíli tak dlouhé, že měl Dean chuť otočit se a odejít, protože mlčení je jen jiná forma souhlasu. Pomalu otočil hlavu tak, aby se na Deana mohl podívat, a na okamžik vypadal skoro stejně jako tehdy, i ve starém, zanedbaném oblečení, i se zarostlými tvářemi. Skoro stejně jako tehdy. „Ne, myslím, že ne.“ 

***

Dean začínal mít celého toho slavného _druhého Deana_ plné zuby. Měl ho plné zuby celou dobu, prakticky od chvíle, kdy se objevil, ale každý další pohled na toho chlápka, který vypadal jako on a mluvil jako on a pohyboval se jako on, ale ve skutečnosti byl někdo úplně jiný, byl horší a horší. Jako pohled do zrcadla, které ukazuje někoho jiného. 

Dean měl až _po krk_ zrcadel, která ukazují někoho jiného. 

***

„Problém?“ zeptal se ho ten druhý Dean otráveně a Deanovi bylo jasné, že ho taky nemá zrovna v lásce. Jasně že ne. Proč by měl mít? 

Druhý Dean zvedl obočí, někde na polovině cesty mezi podrážděním a tím temným druhem pobavení. „Poslyš, já vím, že mě zrovna nežereš. Upřímně, já tebe taky ne. To celý tenhle svět. Není to zrovna něco, co by tě přimělo někomu… věřit.“ 

„Někomu věřit,“ zopakoval po něm Dean a pomalu přikývl. Křivě se usmál. „No, vypadá to, že tady přece jenom někomu věříš, nebo ne?“ 

Druhý Dean zaťal zuby a zůstal na něj zírat. Jeho pohled pevný a intenzivní. Polkl. „Cas je pořád Cas,“ oznámil, jeho hlas chraplavý. „Nevím, co všechno se mu stalo od doby, kdy jsem ho viděl naposledy, že je takový, jaký je. Ale pořád je to Cas.“ 

Dean pokrčil rameny a jeho zatracený dvojník se na něj zamračil a zmateně potřásl hlavou. „Víš, čemu nerozumím?“ zeptal se ho, oči přimhouřené. „Říkal jsi, že ti na něm záleží. Nebo aspoň záleželo. Proč se k sobě chováte tak, jak se chováte? Proč už spolu nemůžete normálně fungovat? Kdy jsi ho přestal milovat, když se z něj stal člověk?“ pokračoval, jako by nebyl ta samá verze stejného člověka, jako by neočekával, že jednou udělá ty samé chyby. Jako by byl o tolik _lepší_, než je on. To poslední, co Dean potřeboval, byla přednáška o tom, jak se má chovat, od někoho, kdo nemá to nejmenší tušení o tom, co a proč udělal. 

Dean se zprudka zvedl ze židle a bez přemýšlení do něj strčil. „Nikdy jsem nepřestal!“ zavrčel mu přímo do obličeje, prsty pevně kolem jeho zápěstí. „Jak si můžeš myslet, že bych kdy –“ zarazil se a donutil se nadechnout. Trochu se uklidnit. Napočítat v duchu do milionu. „Musíš to změnit,“ dostal ze sebe slabě a ještě pevněji sevřel jeho zápěstí. Nehty mu zaryl do kůže. „Všechno šlo do háje. Nemyslím mě a Case. Myslím _všechno_. Celý svět. Všechno to šlo do háje, když Sam řekl ano.“ 

Druhý Dean zbledl v obličeji a na chvilku to vypadalo, že – překvapivě, protože zatím kecal snad úplně do všeho – nemůže najít slova. „Co po mně chceš?“ zamumlal nakonec. „Co chceš, abych změnil?“ 

Dean polkl. 

***

„Myslím, že to neudělá,“ oznámil Dean, pohled upřený do stropu. Matrace, na které ležel, byla tvrdá. Nepohodlná. Vzduch v místnosti byl horký a vlhký, skoro konejšivý na nahé kůži. Tenká deka, kterou měl shrnutou do pasu, byla hrubá. 

Cas se mírně zavrtěl a matrace se pohnula, jako by pokrčil rameny. „Ty jsi to neudělal. Proč myslíš, že on bude jiný? Jste jeden člověk.“ 

Dean si odfrkl. „Já sakra doufám, že ne,“ povzdychl si. „Pokud jsme opravdu jeden a ten samý člověk, jak říkáš, nikdy se z tohohle průseru nedostaneme. Vždycky se dostaneme zase zpátky sem.“ 

Cas se hluboce, drsně zasmál. „No, nemůžu říct, že by mi nějak vadilo, kde jsme _teď_,“ řekl a rukou pomalu přejel po matraci směrem k němu, prsty naslepo zapátral po zašedlé látce prostěradla, dokud nenašel Deanovu kůži. Zápěstí, pak předloktí. Potom paži. Hrudník. Jeho prsty byly opatrné, skoro jemné. 

„Bezva,“ zamumlal Dean napůl nepřítomně. „Viděl tady to nejhorší, co mu tenhle svět může nabídnout, a ví, že je jediný, kdo to může změnit. Musel by být idiot, kdyby to neudělal, nebo ne?“ 

Cas se překulil, aby na něj lépe dosáhl. Rty mu přitiskl na rameno, možná ten nejjemnější dotek, jaký si Dean za poslední měsíce pamatoval. Ne že by si Dean něco takového zasloužil, ne po tom, co udělal. 

Beze slova se od Case odtáhl a posadil se. 

Cas si povzdychl a podepřel si hlav, aby na něj viděl. „Upřímně, Deane,“ řekl a tentokrát zněl vážně, dokonale při smyslech. Dokonale střízlivý. „Myslíš si, že to udělá? Že nás zachrání?“ 

Dean dlouho neřekl ani slovo. „Nevím,“ oznámil potom a zvedl se z postele, aby se oblékl. „Hádám, že to uvidíme.“ 

***

Mělo to být okamžité, nebo ne? 

Mělo to být okamžité. Ten druhý Dean se měl vrátit do svého vlastního času, do svého vlastního světa, najít Sammyho. Na nic nečekat, nic nezjišťovat, nic si nenamlouvat. Neměl nad ničím přemýšlet. Měl se vrátit tam, odkud přišel, měl najít svého bratra, měl ho zabít dřív, než se začne kamarádit s Luciferem. Měl zachránit svět. 

A _Deanův_ svět – celá tahle katastrofa, celá tahle zatracená díra po meteoritu – měl zmizet během vteřiny, jako mrknutím oka. 

Jenže nezmizel. Protože Dean byl zatraceně nepoučitelný, zřejmě jakákoli verze Deana byla nepoučitelná. 

Toliko k tomu, že je možné změnit svoji budoucnost. 


End file.
